Don't Look Under the Bed
by EmoEmilee
Summary: 19 year old Emilee Winters has a secret. Well, she has many, but one of her biggest secrets slip out when she is confronted by a demon. She always wanted a normal life, or as close to one as she could get. But when she is kidnapped by Harold Saxon himself, her dreams fly into the Time Vortex.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes shoot open, a scream escaping my mouth. But just as quickly as it starts, it stops. I still feel the remnants of that dream. The crash. The accident.

The day.

I roll out of my bed, landing on the plaid carpet with an "oof." Yes, it's plaid. My arms push myself out of face-plant position. As I walk to the bathroom, I see a black figure shoot past me, and into my room.

What the...?

I shake my head. "Nothing is there. Nothing at all," I chant, continuing my journey. Suddenly, it starts freezing in here. Literally, freezing. My breath is coming out in white clouds, drifting off and dissipating. I try wrapping my arms around myself, but it doesn't work, the cold is everywhere.

My body stills from even shivers as warm breath makes itself known on my neck. Equally temperatured arms slip themselves around my torso, sliding in to fit between mine. My body is pulled backwards against another, one that is significantly hotter. A chuckle escapes from the figure behind me, and the arms tighten.

"Who are you and why are you grabbing me?" I demand, but my body betrays me. My heart is racing, my breaths are blowing in and out at a rapid pace, and my mind is struggling to form coherent thoughts.

Their breath moves to my ears, making my body shiver once more.

"Now, now, little Emilee. No need to be scared. I mean, you will be seeing more of me," and with the whispered words of, "much more," he lets go. The air becomes air again, and my breath disappears. Stumbling to the wall, I lean against it only to slide and curl into a ball. No tears, just sitting.

My brain is buzzing. _'Okay, so I know a few things. A; he can get in my house. B; it's a guy, maybe around my age from his voice, so about sixteen or seventeen. C; personal space means nothing to him.'_

My eyes pick up on a piece of paper laying on the ground in the exact spot he had been.

As I move towards it, I notice it is slightly fancy. On the outside it dons my name, Emilee, in cursive as red as blood. Blood starts being pumped wildly as my eyes scan the five words over and over.

"Don't look under the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

My hair is framed around my head, while my legs are bent and my arms are crossed over top of my chest. The ceiling above me is unmoving, but right now it is the most interesting thing in the world. The incident with the figure had happened about three days ago, and ever since my brain has been so busy that I haven't slept or got any closer to figuring out what the note meant.

"_Don't look under the bed."_

"UGH! What on God's green Earth does that mean?" My voice escalates as I bang my hands on my bed, then let out a rush of breath. _"Maybe I should, just to screw with them. I mean, it's not like anything could be under there.' _My limbs make the decision. The thin sheet slides off my body as my arms push me up and off the bed.

As I lower myself down to the carpet, the temperature seems to drop. I lift the blanket up and….

Nothing. Nothing at all happens. A sigh escapes as I flop onto my back. My eyes close, and I groan. "Was I really stupid enough to think something was under there? I mean, seriously Em. It was from a random stranger!"

I lie there for a moment. Just as I decide it is worth it to get up, dark, familiar chuckles fill the air. The temperature definitely drops this time, all the way down to where it was before in the hall. The lights go out, which plunges the room into total darkness. I strain my ears to hear something, anything. Something that isn't the voice.

I am granted that, as it finally stops. The tension snaps and my muscles relax. The temperate rises again and the lights turn on as I sigh yet again.

I finally push myself up into a standing position. My head spins, making me question gravity. I reach to the wall to stop myself from falling.

Instead of just steadying myself on it however, I decide it's a better idea to completely lean on it, and I savor its support. My head lolls down to touch my chest as my eyelids flutter closed. My hair shifts, hiding my face from the black walled room. Thoughts leave me and drift into the vast abyss of nothing.

Eyes shooting open, I wonder, _'Where am I? Wasn't I just in my room?' _There's a big black couch in the middle of the room. The room itself has blood-like walls and shadow-dark carpet. The only light in the room comes from a simple modern lamp, as the windows in this room don't exist.

Stepping forward, I realize my legs are cold for some reason. I don't know how, as only moments ago I was wearing jeans. As if tuned into my thoughts, a mirror appears. Or maybe it was there the whole time….

I only hesitate a second before striding over to it. But there is someone else in the mirror. It can't be me. I wear skinny jeans and hoodies. Converse and boots are my trademark.

This person is nowhere near that.

Their dress is thickly striped, with the sleeves going three quarters of the way down the arm. It stretches to just above her knees, and is tight fitted.

But then why is my arm mostly covered, just like hers?

Though I'm horrendously confused, my eyes travel upwards, and my lips part with a gasp.

My dark, black, hair that naturally has tons of volume has been tamed, and it now falls down my back in a straight curtain to my chest. My right eye is covered with the silky strands, yet somehow it isn't all that annoying. I don't even have to move them to know that my contact is out, but the hair covers it.

I watch as my eyes drift off my hair and onto my face. My visible stormy gray eye is heavily lined with eyeliner, and black eye shadow sits peacefully on my lid. My ears are adorned with a pair of black feather earrings, marking the only jewelry on my person.

How did all this happen? How did I even get here? _'It's a dream.' _ Of course! It's just an amazing dream! (Really amazing by the looks of me.)

"You're wrong. All of this is completely real." That same familiar voive reverberates on the walls.

"Oh no, not again, Mr. Voice. Don't you DARE do that whole, 'I'm invisible but you can hear me,' crap. Either be here in person or GO HOME." My temper flares.

I catch movement in the corner of my eye. As I turn, a little boy appears in my view, making me slightly suspicious. "Mommy?" They ask without even a hint of how a little kid should speak. There's no baby slur, just the word itself.

But with his black-brown hair and blue-gray eyes, Ican't deny him as he runs at me, grabbing me around the waist and hugging me as if I were his lifeline.

"Thank you, _mommy._" At the last word, the boy's voice changes, becoming deeper, older, and more sophisticated.

He looks up at me and grins, showing off two razor sharp canine. Eyes flashing blood red, I start shrinking. No, wait, he's growing, aging, until I am encircled in the arms of a black haired, blue eyed senior (I'd guess his age).

Correction; a black haired, blue eyed demon.

His lips turn up into a grin once more, but this time it's not a playful grin. No, this time it more resembles a smirk, and his eyes sparkle dangerously. However, my mouth opens and says something that loosens his grip with shock and takes the smirk and sparkle right away.

"Get your hands off my body before I hurt you with a rubber chicken, you cake sniffing fromage eater."

Taking his distraction for granted, I knee him in the stomach (I am NOT that mean) and start running in the other direction. That's when my conscious kicks in.

**_You could've pushed him off when he was still a little boy._**

****_But he was so cute I just couldn't! And how was I supposed to know he was a demon?_

**_ He called you 'Mommy'_**

****_It was adorable! ANYWAYS, what do I do now?_

_**RUN! Run like the cops were after you!**_

That gets me going. Running faster, I realize I really don't care where I end up, as long as it is far away from him. The further away from that demon, the better.

Maybe I should explain to you how I know he's a demon…

Nah, you can wait.

I don't know when it got there, but there is a door on one of the walls. I now face a door as dark as the carpet.

_'Where does this go?'_

_**'Does it matter? OPEN IT!'**_

****I shrug, then listen to my conscience. Behind me, the room darkens as the door opens. I step inside….

As my eyes open, I notice three things. One, I am now in my room with my normal clothes on. Two, my legs are sprawled as I sit against my wall. And three? The black-haired, blue-eyed demon is upside down right in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, most normal people would do one of three things at this point in time:

A, Scream bloody murder and try and run away.

B, Back up even more against the wall while squeaking.

Or, C, Faint.

But, you guys know me well enough by now, and you know I'm obviously NOT normal. So, what would someone who is not normal and named Emilee and is me do at this time?

"Hello random hot guy hanging in front of me? What brings you to my room of awesome?" Floats out of my mouth.

_THUD_

Apparently, that shocked him and made him lose concentration. So now he's lying on me. _'For a demon, he sure is heavy.'_

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I look down to my torso, where his glaring eyes are.

"Can you read my mind?" I question, impressed slightly.

"No, my guessing was just really good." His eyes roll.

I smirk. _'Let's find out the level of annoyance demons have patience for, shall we?'_

"Cat? I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance." I sing with an English accent.

He growls and puts his hands over my mouth.

Now what?

_Hnn? Hn-m-nn-nn. Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah._

More growling.

I stop and silence falls. He moves slightly on top of me to get more comfortable.

_'Cat? I'm a kitty cat. And I dan-'_

"UGHHHH!" he yells. In one swift movement, I become held against the wall by my throat, slowly but surely choking to death. I notice his eyes are now reddish purple and glowing. My own eyes, however, are slowly closing as my body strives for air. My arm reaches up and catches his bicep.

He jumps as if my touch had shocked him. His eyes snap back to their electric blue, indicating he's calmed.

Then those same eyes widen in realization.

His mouth drops open slightly, and his grip loosens immediately, dropping me to the ground. Or, at least, what would've been the ground if he hadn't caught me.

He pulls me into an embrace, whispering apologies into my ear as I gasp well-needed air. Thick liquid runs down my neck before disappearing into my hoodie.

"Are…. Are you CRYING?" I whisper-ask. He stops with his murmured apologies and tightens his hold slightly.

"Yes… I am." His chest vibrates, something I can feel on my head.

I pull away to look down, and see that some of my neck is covered in dark red dye. Confused, I look back up at him.

His eyes are puffy and swollen, not to mention bloodshot. He is still sniffling a bit. He looks almost the exact opposite of what he looked like a few minutes ago.

But that isn't what makes me gasp and stumble, what makes him start crying harder and look down. It also isn't what makes me say the words, "Answers… NOW."

No, what makes all that happen is the realization that it ISN'T dye on me…

It's the fact that this guy, no, DEMON in front of me is crying blood.


	4. Chapter 4

He looks down, sighing. "Well, I'm not human-"

"I already, know that; just tell me why you were crying blood." I interrupt; right now I just want to get to the point.

"Wait, how do you know?" He tilts his head to the side, his eyes asking the exact same question he just voiced aloud.

_'Should I tell him all of it, or just a tiny bit…? Just a tiny bit, I can't trust him, I don't know if he's on clock or not.'_

"I'm one fourth demon. Just enough to do this." Within the blink of an eye, my hair shortens to my chin and red highlights appear at the top. My gray eye turns the color of my other eye (when it doesn't have the contact in), which is having the white part of the eye black, and the iris is now a swirling vortex of bright red and purple. A slim black tail with blood red on the tip winds itself around my leg.

Though I doubt he knows I am part demon, he smirks.

"So Xander was right. You ARE SPECIAL." Now it's my turn to shift my head to the side. Who is this "Xander" dude, and how did he know about me? I've made SURE no one knew in my years here…..

I open my mouth to ask, but he answers for me. "Xander is my brother, he can see people's souls." That gets me. He can see that, and his smirk widens. So, naturally, I huff and cross my arms. Yeah yeah, childish. Oh well.

"Okay, then how has he seen me?" His smirk finally drops. I walk closer to him. "Unless… of course, you both are stalking me…." It's my turn to plant a smirk on my face. Slowly, he retracts, trying to stay as far away from me as possible. He continues this until the wall hits his back. I, however, continue walking until I am close enough to hear his hummingbird-like heartbeat, increased with nervousness.

I take advantage of that. "Do I make you nervous, Alec?" At his name, his eyes flash and next thing I know, I'm on the ground being straddled, AGAIN. My smirk stays, though. Because when I let my demon part come out, it not only changes my appearance, but also gives cat-like reflexes and demonic powers. Which is what allows me to do what I do next, which is hook my leg around his waist and flip us over so I'M the one straddling HIM now.

My smirk is now replaced with a deadly serious look. "You of all people should know we are NOT in a good place to be fighting. If one of us kills the other, it makes the survivor the last demon-blood in all of time and space. I REFUSE to become extinct like the Time Lords. I REFUSE!" with that, I find his pressure point and quickly knock him out.

~Later~

As I lock the closet door, I release a heavy sigh, my breath moving my long, completely black hair. He just had to mess my day up. I have been trying to forget what happened, only showing my demonic form when I am endangered or… "convincing" a non-human. That's why I just can't allow him to take me.

He probably thinks I know his name because I personally know him. I DO know him, just not like that. Just because I keep under the radar, doesn't mean I don't know political matters. I know the Prime Minister isn't human; he may have fooled everyone else with his perception filter, but not me. Plus, if you do just a tiny bit of research, you'll find he actually doesn't exist. All his supposed years at Cambridge, they don't exist. It's an alias, to make sure no one can find out who he really is.

Slowly, my thoughts consume me. They swim around in my head, leaving colored trails behind them. In order to pick one, I have to catch it with my bare hands.

Wow, that was disturbing.

Suddenly pain blossoms in pain, and darkness and silence consume me.

My eyes open and I immediately can see I'm not in my room anymore. Instead, I'm a big control room. Through the window, I can see clouds, so I must be on plane. But judging by what else I can see in the room, it isn't just a regular plane.

There's an old man in a wheelchair, looking at me curiously, almost to ask, "What's a normal human girl doing on board?" Or maybe he's staring at the chains that are binding my arms and legs together.

Off to the side, there's a colored family, and in the very front of the ship, there's a posh white woman.

But the thing that worries me the most is the Prime Minister's face right in front of me.

Because that face is my kidnapper, Harold Saxon. Or, as known by a select few, The Master.


	5. Chapter 5

Now, to most people, seeing the Prime Minister of London isn't that bad. For some, they may spend years trying to get as close to him as I am right now.

But when you know who he truly is, and he knows one of your secrets, that's not an ideal situation.

"Why. Why me? Why not use Alec?" I can tell that the Master wants me for experimenting. He wouldn't just kidnap me to talk.

"For that precise reason." He smiles that sick smile, the one that just tells you that he kicks puppies in his free time. But his words aren't making sense. I'm sure he can see that too. By the way his grin is growing; I can see my assumption is right.

"I don't want to study full blood, oh no… I want to study the blood mixed with human. If I can find how it mixes, then I can find out how to infuse your blood into mine… Making me more powerful than any," he steps closer, "other," closer, "species." By now he's way too close for my liking; I can feel his breath on my face. Moving my arms, I attempt to move away. The chains are too thick though, it's impossible.

"Then what purpose did Alec serve? If you only needed me and my… Wait, where's Alec?" He steps away and starts laughing crazily, dementedly. That's all the proof I need. "What did you do to him?" The laugh gets louder.

"As you know, it takes a special weapon to kill your species, so I couldn't kill him. So I threw him into a star." _'He threw him in a star? So he's as good as dead… Guess I really am the last now. To be honest, it's not as bad I thought it would be to be alone. Is this how the Master has felt since the Time War?'_

He probably expects me to burst out crying now. But there's no point. I've pretty much been alone my entire life, so it doesn't matter now if I'm truly alone. So as I just sit here, his laughter dies down.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter. No point in explaining anything to you now. You can't do anything, and I doubt you'll remember this conversation anyways." My guard goes up and I mentally file everything he has just said and get ready to store whatever he will say next into my brain forever. That can't mean anything good. But maybe I can use this to my advantage. If he isn't expecting me to remember anything said now, he may tell me what I want.

"O..kay," I fake hesitation. "Can I just ask a question for now, I'm bursting with curiosity."

He looks a bit suspicious, but replies anyways, "Depends on the question…"

"Who is the old man? He doesn't seem too important to me." To add to the innocent nature, I tilt my head to the right slightly, furrowing my eyebrows a bit. Mentally, it disgusts me, but I have to do this to try and get my answers. I just hope it doesn't seem too different from my personality to him… No, he has only seen a bit of me. He shouldn't be able to tell that it's not how I always act. If he suspects it is, hopefully he just counts it as scaring me into submission.

It works, and he chuckles while walking over to the man. "Who, this? Why, he is the one person who keeps me from being lonely. THIS, my dear quarter-blood, is the only Time Lord in all of time and space besides me!"

Instead of my eyes widening in shock at him like I should've, my eyes are drawn to the sudden pain in my arm, where they find a syringe.

"Good night, _Emilee…_"

~Roughly One Year Later~

"…Wake up…"

_'Noooo I wanna seeeeeep dun make me get up…'_

"… Wake up…"

_'No…. Pony, I already fed you…"_

"WAKE UP!"

Opening my eyes, I slap the noise. "I'm up, god damn it." Blinking a few times, the situation starts to set in. _'So, let's get everything sorted. I'm in a different room than before, this one is probably to keep me away from other people. Also, I'm not chained anymore, so I can move. I'm obviously awake, so either someone woke me up, or the drug he gave me wore off. Most likely, it's the first option. Master wouldn't let me wake up if he could help it unless he severely needed me to... So that means something must've happened to him… But then what happened to the old man. Maybe I should ask whoever woke me up. Obviously they want to help me, as they unchained me too. Wait, who DID wake me up?'_

I finally look over to who I slapped, and see a tall man with brown hair holding his cheek and staring at me. Well, I would stare at someone too if I woke them up and they slapped me…. He's dressed impeccably, his brown pinstripe suit unwrinkled, his brown and blue tie perfectly straight, and his… _'Converse?'_

"What?" He asks, still not moving at all. "What?"

"Dude, I slapped you. Get over it." Why lie? I did slap him.

Blinking, he shakes his head and puts the hand on his cheek forwards, I think maybe to shake my hand. "I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you." While saying this, he smiles a dorky smile at me, and on him it actually looks normal.

_'Okay, so he's oddly friendly… I can deal with that.'_ "Hi… So… why exactly are you here? I'm sure the Master wouldn't just let people wander around his place waking up his experiments without good reason. So what's yours, hun?"

The smile is replaced with a confused face and his hand drops. "Did you just call me _'hun'_?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Alright then." His face grows serious. "I'm here to get you out. The Master is… dead. No, he didn't regenerate. He forced himself not to." He adds, seeing me about to ask. "I watched him die, he's gone."

"Does that mean there are no Time Lords left in existence? Wait, no, there's that old man. Where did he go?" I silently hope that he is okay, even if he is the last one.

"I'll tell you about the old man if you tell me why you were here. You mentioned something about being an experiment?" Hesitating, I quickly think through the pros and cons of telling him. If I do, he'll tell me about the old man, and maybe I can help the poor elder. He may have had a life he was living before this all happened. If I don't tell him, he won't know the full extent of my abilities, but I can't help the old man at all… Alright then, that's what I'll do.

I sigh. "Yes, he did bring me here as an experiment. I'm not fully human, as you probably gathered. I'm part demon. Yes, I know, you probably don't believe me, as demons look nothing like humans. The closest to proof I can give you is my demon form." Shifting mid-sentence, I continue my explanation. "Time Lords and humans are relatively close in DNA, therefore because I am part human AND part demon, he wanted to see how my DNA mixed with itself and try to copy that into his own, making him half Time Lord, half demon. He would be truly unstoppable if he managed to do that." I finish, changing back.

"Now tell me about the old man. Where is he now? Is he safe?" Crossing my arms, I question the tall man who was just staring at me. He regains composure after I snap my fingers in his face.

"Yes, he is perfectly fine. And he is right in front of you." Cue adorable head tilt from me. "I am the old man. He used a sonic laser to show my true age, or, at least, the oldest I could get while looking human-like. Later he turned it back further, showing all nine hundred years of my life."

"Damn, time was nice to you." Hey, I gotta admit, this dude is hot. I'll ask my serious questions later, let's keep it simple for now. That adorable grin he first gave me comes back.

"Yes, it has. Now, shall I take you home?" His face falls when I hide my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go home now. I have things in my house that no one else's eyes but mine should see. Because of this, I set it up so if I leave without turning on the lights in the basement, the house implodes and a strong perception filter is put on the entire property, so no one ever knows the house or I even existed. All indications of Emilee Winters being alive no longer exist."

What the hell? He's smiling about this? "Well, Emilee Winters, would you like to make a new life on the TARDIS? There's free food and everything." He outstretches his hand once more, except this time he isn't saying hello…

"Free food? And a room smaller on the outside? Hell yeah I'm in!" I grab his hand, and he pulls me to the TARDIS. After unlocking it, he drags me inside, then immediately starts flipping levers, pushing buttons, and twiddling knobs. He pauses to look up at me and give me that goofy grin of his again, to which I give my own genuine smile.

This time, he's saying welcome home.


End file.
